


Warm up my winter

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, soft, sounds angsty but its def not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: Renjun looks at him with a stupid cute smile whenever he talks and there’s this fond look in his eyes. But it’s more platonic than romantic and Jisung knows that.





	Warm up my winter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Christmas fic but I didn’t know for which pair till Rensung decided to creep up on me. This fic is very self-indulgent and the idea of it came as a spur of the moment. So there wasn’t a lot of time dedicated to this fic because I was busy and the planning wasn’t as thorough as compared to some of my other fics but I did try my best. So hope you take that into account and hopefully you enjoy it!

Jisung likes moments like this. He likes having these stupid little conversations and arguments with Renjun, just the two of them with none of the others around to tell them how childish they are. Renjun entertains him and always plays along no matter how ridiculous it can get and Jisung thinks maybe that’s kind of why he likes him.

Jisung likes spending time alone with Renjun. Although their friends always see them bickering back and forth, Jisung actually really enjoys Renjun’s company. Renjun always gives him his full attention and listens to him talk without interrupting. Renjun is patient and always encourages him to speak his mind and Jisung likes the feeling of being able say out his thoughts without worrying about being judged. Because Renjun doesn’t. Renjun looks at him with a stupid cute smile whenever he talks and there’s this fond look in his eyes. But it’s more platonic than romantic and Jisung knows that.

Usually when they’re together with their other friends, they don’t often get to exchange much conversation with each other because everyone is loud and chaotic and talks over each other. There isn’t a single moment where the two of them can talk without having the others interrupt.

It’s not like Jisung minds anyway, he likes hanging out with them. But moments like this, when he has Renjun all to himself, he treasures every single second of it because he likes that he has all of Renjun’s attention.

Ever since Renjun’s been away to college, moments like these have become increasingly rare, as if they weren’t already before. Back when they were all still in high school, Renjun used to hang out more with Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Mark who are the same age as him except for Mark, who’s a year older. Jisung mostly hangs out with Chenle since he’s in the same school year as him. So Jisung mostly only gets to see Renjun whenever all of them hang out together. Jisung never thought he’d grow close to Renjun since it seemed like they don’t have much in common at first. But as they hang out more, Jisung finds that his taste in things are very similar to Renjun’s and they start talking more as time passes. Somehow Renjun starts doting on him like he does to Chenle and Jisung finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. Renjun asks him how his day is and whether he’s hungry and if there’s anyone he should scare off for him at school. Renjun gives him encouraging hugs and pats his head and as much as Jisung’s declared he hates people touching him, he doesn’t hate it as much when it’s Renjun. If he’s frank with himself, he likes it _a lot_ but that’s for no one to know. 

And then one fine day, Renjun shows up at his doorstep with his favourite Xbox game in his hand. He laughs when he sees Jisung’s confused expression. “The two couples are out doing couple stuff and Chenle’s-”

“Having piano lessons,” Jisung states, aware of Chenle’s schedule. He’s still somewhat dumbstruck by the fact that Renjun is at his doorstep. Renjun doesn’t usually come over alone so he’s very much surprised to find him here in front of him.

Renjun grins. “That’s right. So that leaves with just you and me and,” he shakes the game that he’s holding, “This.”

“Wait, really?” Jisung asks. 

Renjun nods. “So do you wanna let me in?” he asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

“With that game in your hand? I won’t even let you out,” Jisung says with a grin and he pulls Renjun in.

When Renjun leaves after, he forgets his game at Jisung’s house and when Jisung realises, he calls Renjun to tell him.

“It’s ok. Just leave it.” Renjun says.

“Leave it?” Jisung asks incredulously. “You don’t want your game back?”

“I’ll just come back again.” Renjun says nonchalantly. “Unless you don’t want me to?" 

“No!” Jisung lets out immediately. “I mean- no, I don’t mind- if you, that is if you want, I’d totally be cool if you wanted to- not that-“

“Great,” Renjun laughs and Jisung’s glad that Renjun can’t see his face over the phone. “Then I’ll see you around Sungie. I had fun today.”

“Me too, hyung. Come over whenever.” The call ends and Jisung muffles his squeal into his pillow.

The two of them ended up spending more time together after that. They mostly play games but they slowly start doing other things. Sometimes Renjun comes round just to talk to him and if Jisung were to be honest, those are his favourite kind of visits.

Which brings to the current situation. Renjun is here in his house, on his couch, and he has his head thrown back, laughing about something that Jisung’s just said. Jisung breaks into a wide smile. He can’t help the warmth that spreads inside of him when he sees Renjun smiling so brightly, especially when it’s because of him.

“Jisung, I don’t think that’s how spaceships work.” Renjun says when he’s recovered from laughing.

Jisung grins and sits cross-legged on the couch, facing him. “Well, if it’s not by voice-command then how else do they operate their spaceships? I’m telling you aliens have their own Siri.”

Renjun’s sitting cross-legged on the sofa and facing Jisung as well. He pretends to gravely weigh out Jisung’s words and he puts on a very serious expression. He leans forward, as if he’s about to tell a very big secret. “I think it’s more personalized. I’d like to think that their spaceships operate on super advanced technology. You know, like scanning their handprint on an invisible floating device to ignite the engine. Driving it using brainwaves or something.”

“No way,” Jisung says fascinatedly.

Renjun moves back to lean against the armrest of the couch. He shrugs. “All I’m saying is I wouldn’t be surprised. For them Siri is like those brick Nokia phones.”

“They’re way ahead,” Jisung notes resolutely.

“Exactly,” Renjun winks at him and Jisung really hates how much of an effect it has on him.

Renjun’s phone starts vibrating loudly on the coffee table and Renjun peers over to see who’s calling. He scrunches his face.

“It’s Jaemin,” he says out with a tone of disgust.

“You should answer or else he won’t stop nagging.”

Renjun sighs and picks up the call. “Yes, Na?”

“Yup I’m back. I got back yesterday night. No, I haven’t met them yet.” Renjun makes a face and holds the phone away from his ear. Jisung stifles a giggle.

“What no, no don’t come over. No, I’m not home. I’m at Jisung’s.” Jisung hears Jaemin’s voice increase in volume although he can’t really make out the words. But it’s obvious that Jaemin’s pretty worked up.

“No we weren’t talking about alien stuff again. I’m a college student I’m over that come on.” Renjun winks at him a second time and Jisung wills his heart to beat steadily. “Jisung’s house is nearer to mine anyway, there’s no reason why I can’t see him first.”

Jisung’s ears perk up and he’s caught by surprise. If he is hearing things correctly, he’s the first among their friends that Renjun is seeing since he got back from college yesterday. And he doesn’t know what to make of this information. 

“Yeah, yeah sure, I miss Jisung the most, whatever you say. You’re just jealous I didn’t come to you first. Listen Jaemin, I’ll be there in fifteen, don’t worry. Yes, of course I missed you. And yes you too Hyuck. See you losers later.”

Renjun ends the call and grabs his hoodie from where it was hanging over the couch. He slips it over his shirt and puts his phone in the front pocket.

“I’m going to Jaemin’s. We all promised to spend the winter break together so Jaemin isn’t too happy that I went to find you first. He’s a baby, I swear.”

“You came to me first? Why?”

Renjun stands and pulls the hood over his head. “Why not?” He has a stupid grin on his face and Jisung somehow wants to strangle him and tell him to stop being so vague but also hug him tightly and tell him he had missed him while he’s been away. Luckily Renjun is already pulling him up and hugging him first.

“I’ll come back and tell you about how aliens make their spaceships invisible another day.” He pulls back and pats Jisung’s head. “But I’ve got to go. See you around Sungie.” 

There’s a fluttery feeling in his stomach after the hug. 

“See you hyung.” Jisung says. Renjun leaves and once the door closes, Jisung puts a hand over his heart.

“Get a grip, Park Jisung.”

 

—

 

Christmas is getting near and the whole lot of them thought it would be a good way to get into the festive season by baking cookies. So that’s how Jisung finds himself at Jaemin’s house, since Jaemin has the biggest kitchen and since Jaemin and his boyfriend are the least hopeless when it comes to making anything edible.

Jaemin is making another batch of batter at the kitchen isle with Jisung, who’s been volunteered to be his assistant by none other than the chef himself. He thinks it’s because Jaemin wants to keep a close eye on him lest he breaks anything or injures himself. 

Jeno is at the dining table, along with his boyfriend, tasked with mixing the batter together. Unfortunately for Mark, it’s harder than it actually is because he has to stop Jeno from tasting the dough after every round of mixing.

Renjun, Chenle and Donghyuck are at the opposite end of the dining table, shaping up the cookies into very interesting shapes. They’ve been giggling and joking none stop and Jisung notes how Renjun keeps siddling up to Chenle and showering him with affection. Not that he’s jealous or anything.

He watches them be all chummy and clingy from the kitchen isle. They look so happy and seem to be having a good time. The thing that bothers him the most is that he’s not part of it. He wants to be the reason behind Renjun’s smile too. But there’s no way he’s going to act on impulse because he is _not_ jealous. 

“Jisung. Jisung!” Jaemin calls out to him. Jisung snaps back to the task at hand and turns back to Jaemin.

He shakes his head. “Sorry, I was just... Yes?”

“I told you to pass me the measuring cup. And the packet of sugar.” Jaemin frowns at him. 

“Oh, hold on.” Jisung goes to find them on the messy kitchen isle. He finds the measuring cup hidden beneath the rolls of parchment paper and he rummages around for the packet of sugar. He can feel Jaemin’s inquisitive stare lingering on him. 

“Jisung...”

“There,” Jisung cuts in quick, passing the measuring cup to him. “I can’t find the sugar.”

“Jisung,” Jaemin says carefully. “You’re acting weird.”

“Weird?” Jisung laughs awkwardly. “I’m always weird. You tell me that all the time.”

“No, this is different weird. You’re more spacy and...”

Jisung hears the trio giggling again and he glance towards them. He sees Renjun smiling and laughing at Chenle with Donghyuck leaning on him and he hates that he feels this way. There’s no point in being jealous. Really. Because Donghyuck is obviously very happily in love with Jaemin and Chenle’s told him that he has a crush on that boy from school. And yet. 

Jaemin frowns when he sees that he has lost Jisung’s attention and his eyes follows Jisung’s line of sight. He’s taken by surprise when he sees what Jisung keeps looking at.

“Jisung,” Jaemin calls to him again, this time a smile playing on his lips.

“Huh?” Jisung turns back, obviously still very distracted.

“Whatcha looking at,” he asks in a very annoying tone.

“Nothing. What else do you need? Butter?” Jisung brushes him off. He busies himself with the things on the kitchen isle although he has no idea what he’s looking for.

“Is it Renjun?”

“No,” Jisung says as blankly as possible but he hears Jaemin giggling. Jisung thinks the colour of his ears probably gave him away.

“It’s really not!” Jisung says, flustered.

Jaemin smiles smugly. Jisung groans because he’s just proven Jaemin’s hypothesis true by vehemently denying it. Jaemin always knows how to manipulate him.

He sighs. “What do you want hyung.” 

“Tell me since when,” Jaemin whispers excitedly.

Jisung presses his lips together, weighing if he should really tell Jaemin. He knows Jaemin can keep secrets, but Jaemin tells his boyfriend everything. And Donghyuck is best friends with Mark and so he tells Mark everything. And Mark tells his boyfriend everything and soon all of them will know about Jisung’s silly little crush...

“Jisung has something to say!” Jaemin suddenly shouts to the whole lot.

“Hyung!” Jisung hisses and pulls Jaemin back from where he’s leaning over the kitchen isle to yell at the rest. “Fine I’ll tell you but please _please_ don’t tell anyone else.”

Jaemin’s eyes twinkle. “False alarm!” He alerts the rest, and then there’s groaning and them telling him to shut up.

Jaemin ushers Jisung further into the kitchen, where they can’t be seen from the dining table and are safe from being heard.

“Okay, spill.” Jaemin says eagerly. 

Jisung sighs as he leans back against the kitchen sink. “I don’t know. Maybe since summer last year? But like, ever since he went to college… it’s been, it’s been more significant.” 

Jaemin looks at him and he’s smiling but it also looks like he’s going to cry. “Since then?”

“Hyung if you start crying I swear to god,” Jisung says desperately.

“I won’t,” Jaemin assures him and he fans his eyes. “I can’t believe you kept this from me! Does anyone else know?” 

Jisung shrugs. “Just Chenle. And now you too I guess.” 

“So that’s why you’re all moody. You’re upset he’s not giving you attention.” Jaemin looks at him with softness in his eyes.

“Well now that you put it that way it seems like I’m being unreas-“

“So cute,” Jaemin smiles, earning a groan out of Jisung. “Here, I’ll help you out.”

Before Jisung has any idea what Jaemin has in mind, Jaemin’s advancing back to the kitchen isle and he’s leaning across it, shouting again.

“Renjun! Can you follow Jisung down to the store to buy some sugar?” 

“What happened to the sugar we had?” Renjun shouts back.

“We’re all out!”

“Alright let me wash my hands first!”

Jaemin turns back to smile proudly at Jisung. “You’re welcome.”

“Hyung!” Jisung whines at Jaemin just as Renjun enters. His hands are held in front of him, all covered with flour and bits of dough.

“Hmm?” Renjun says. 

Jisung shakes his head, flustered. “No, not you. I was talking to Jaemin hyung. He..”

“Yes?” Jaemin chirps. “Is there something you wanted to say?”

Jisung swears Jaemin was sent to him to make his life miserable. “Nothing,” Jisung sighs. “Just, how many packets of sugar?”

“Two,” Jaemin says with a grin and Jisung really wants to make that grin disappear through ways that may or may not be violent.

Renjun scrunches his eyebrows together as he looks on between the two. He can tell there’s something weird going on but he decides to ignore it.

“Let me wash my hands and then I’ll be right out. Can you go get my coat?”

“Sure thing hyung.”

Jisung subtly shoves against Jaemin’s shoulder on his way out.

He goes to the front door and puts on his shoes. When he’s done he puts on his coat and takes Renjun’s coat from the coat rack near the door. He hangs it over his right arm. Renjun comes in a bit and slips his shoes on. Jisung passes him his coat and he puts it on. His collar ends up being turned inwards and he doesn’t notice it. It’s adorable. 

Jisung’s reaches out to fold it out properly and his hand brushes near Renjun’s neck. He’s suddenly aware of how close they are because he can hear Renjun breathing and it feels more intimate than it should be. He looks down and Renjun is looking right at him. His heart starts to speed up for no good reason. Renjun’s expression is unreadable and he doesn’t know why Renjun keeps on staring. He focuses his gaze on his hands instead. 

“Your collar...” he mumbles and he tugs at it when he’s done adjusting. His eyes move back to Renjun’s. Renjun’s still looking at him and Jisung wishes he would look away already because his heart can only take so much. Jaemin clears his throat loudly and the moment between them breaks. Jisung’s hand goes back down to his sides.

“Don’t buy anything else and be quick,” Jaemin nags from the dining table. Renjun breaks away and turns in the direction of the dining table.

“God he’s so naggy,” Renjun mutters under his breath. He raises his voice to reply Jaemin. “Will do. We’ll be back soon!”

His face gives way for a smile when he turns back to Jisung and he tugs on Jisung’s sleeve, pulling him out the door. The cold winter breeze greets them and Jisung braces himself against it as he walks. He’s too busy trying to get himself together and recovering from whatever it was that happened between them that he doesn’t register Renjun calling out to him. 

Something hits his back and he turns around. Renjun has a clump of snow in his hand and he looks pointedly at Jisung.

“I get it, you’re tall.” Renjun says. He starts shaping the snow up into a ball.

Jisung doesn’t know what he means. “Huh?”

Renjun continues pressing the snow together till it resembles a ball. “I get it, you’re tall and you have long legs. Doesn’t mean you have to leave me behind.”

Jisung belatedly realises he’s been walking without waiting for Renjun. “I didn’t mean-”

Another one hits him on his right shoulder. Renjun has a pleased expression on his face. “You deserved that!”

Jisung scoffs. Two can play at this game. He bends down to scoop up some snow. He quickly shapes it into a ball and raises it back. “You’re just jealous of my height!” He says with a grin and he throws it. It hits Renjun’s arm and he laughs in his face. 

“Oh it’s on Park Jisung!” Renjun yells. Jisung takes it as his cue to start running. He hears the scrunching of Renjun’s shoes against the snow and he knows Renjun is right behind him. He feels another hit to his back and he runs zig-zagged, picking up snow whenever he sees the chance. When he deems he has enough, he does a little backward spin and he throws it at Renjun. He laughs when he sees Renjun’s surprised face. But it morphs into that of determination and he knows he’s done for. Renjun catches up to him within seconds and has him in a headlock with one hand. His other hand is full of snow.

“Surrender!” Renjun says in between breaths right in his ear.

“No!” Jisung tries to squirm free but Renjun’s hold is firm.

“Surrender or this goes to your face!”

“Fine!” Jisung huffs out when he sees that there’s no chance of him winning. “Fine! Let me go!”

Renjun smiles widely and he smacks the snow on Jisung’s stomach. 

“That’s not fair. I surrendered!”

Renjun dusts the snow off his gloves. “Life isn’t always fair Jisung. Take it from someone wiser than you.”

Jisung scowls. Renjun hits Jisung’s shoulder playfully with his. “It’s ok, I’ll let you beat me next time.”

“Because I let you beat me this time?” Jisung jabs at him.

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Whatever you say hyung,” Jisung sing-songs.

“Brat.”

Jisung grins and It has Renjun breaking into a smile as well. They walk along quietly for a while after, Renjun occasionally humming a familiar tune. Renjun looks down as he walks, observing the indents that their shoes are making in the snow.

“You looked kind of gloomy earlier,” Renjun states suddenly. “I noticed, back in the kitchen.”

It catches Jisung off guard. “Did Jaemin talk to you?" 

“ _I_ talked to Jaemin. When you went to get my coat.”

“And what did he say?” Jisung asks warily. 

“He told me to hear it from you,” Renjun says looking at him.

Jisung averts Renjun’s eyes. “It’s nothing.”

He can feel Renjun looking at him worriedly but Renjun doesn’t push it. “If you’re sure.”

The thing Jisung likes about Renjun is that unlike the others, Renjun doesn’t probe further if he sees that Jisung doesn’t want to talk. And while Jisung really appreciates it, he kind of wants Renjun to ask more because he wants to tell Renjun how he really feels. But he doesn’t know how to go about it. He doesn’t know what to say, that he’s jealous, that wants Renjun’s attention too? That he doesn’t like it when Renjun’s too close to any of them but doesn’t mind Renjun being close to him? The last thing he needs is for Renjun to think that he’s a baby.

“You seemed you like you were having a good time with Chenle and Hyuckie hyung earlier, being close to each other and all that.” Jisung clears his throat. “That’s... that’s cool.” He looks at his feet as he walks.

Renjun wouldn’t be Renjun without his quick-wit. It takes a few moments before Renjun knows what Jisung’s trying to get at.

“Ok,” Renjun drawls out. “And should I have kept it minimal?”

“Maybe,” Jisung mumbles out.

“But it’s ok if I do it to you right?” Renjun asks. And Jisung knows that he’s figured it out.

“Maybe.” It comes out barely audible and Jisung just wants to bury himself in the snow and maybe hide forever.

Renjun’s feet stops and Jisung already feels so stupid for being like this.

“Jisung,” Renjun says softly. Jisung sighs and stops as well.

“It’s no big deal hyung, really.”

“You know that I like you as much as I like them right?”

“Of course, hyung. I told you, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Renjun says warmly. “Jisung, hey look at me. It’s not stupid.”

“I _feel_ stupid.” Jisung says out and he feels like dying. Renjun is suppressing a fond laugh and he feels even more embarrassed by the moment.

“It’s ok to want to spend time with someone. And I haven’t really spent time with you ever since that day at your house when I first came back. I understand how you feel.”

The tips of Jisung’s ears heat up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Renjun’s eyes twinkle. “I missed our hangout sessions.”

“You know you can come over whenever right?” Jisung tells him.

“Of course. I’ll come over next week and we can catch up all we want.”

Jisung fidgets. “Hyung, I’m not trying to force you to come over. You don’t have to just to make me feel better,” he says. “It’s no big deal.”

“I know, but I want to.” Renjun smiles at him and he links his arm with Jisung’s. “So enough about that. Come on, we better hurry before Jaemin nags at us for being late.”

Jisung nods stiffly, but his attention is more focused on Renjun’s arm looped in his. It somewhat bothers him because he thinks Renjun’s trying to make up to him in case he had feel left out. But Jisung is not a baby and he doesn’t need to be placated.

“Hyung,” Jisung gestures to their linked arms, “if this is because of earlier-“

“Stop overthinking. I’m just cold, and this keeps me warm.” Renjun looks at him pointedly. “Okay?”

Jisung doesn’t answer. Renjun sighs. “Sungie, I know you think I’m trying to make it up to you. There’s that but also I’m doing this because I want to. So believe me when I say I want to spend time with you. It’s not because I feel sorry. It’s because I really really want to. Okay?”

Jisung knows Renjun means it because Renjun never lies to him. So he trusts Renjun’s words and he looks to Renjun with a smile and answers, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Renjun echoes and snuggles closer.

 

—

Renjun was supposed to come over but he had suddenly called Jisung up and changed their plans. So now Jisung is at the ice rink waiting for Renjun to arrive. The ice rink is only a fifteen minutes’ walk from his house but he hasn’t been there at all this winter. He sees how much fun people are having and he regrets not having gone earlier. It’s definitely much better than being cooped up at home.

He spots Renjun coming over and Renjun has him in a hug within seconds. “You’re early!”

The hug is warm and Jisung loves how Renjun tries to envelop him even though he’s bigger in frame.

“You threatened me over the phone.”

“That I did,” Renjun laughs. He eyes the ice rink behind them and his face lights up. “I haven’t been skating since forever.”

“Me either.”

“Then let’s get skating!”

Jisung’s a little awkward at first since he hasn’t skated in a long while but he’s been to the rink every winter for the last five years so he picks it up again pretty fast. Renjun on the other hand doesn’t have much experience with skating so he’s getting frustrated at how slow he’s moving.

“How are you doing it so easily?” Renjun frowns as he struggles to move forward. Jisung skates  backwards in front of him, ready to catch him in case he falls. Renjun’s eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration as he looks down at his feet, trying to get them to move one after the other. It doesn’t go as well as he wants it to.

“It takes a while but you’ll get the hang of it,” Jisung encourages him as he watches Renjun try to maintain his balance. “Here, grab my hand and I’ll pull you forward.”

Jisung puts his hands out and Renjun huffs as he reluctantly reaches out to grab it. Jisung pulls him along and Renjun starts skating more smoothly than before. His expression gives way for a smile.

“It’s more fun now isn’t it?” Jisung pokes at him.

“I guess it isn’t so bad."

They make laps round the ice rink and Renjun decides he can skate well on his own. So Jisung slowly lets go of his hand and true enough, Renjun is skating much more smoothly. There’s a smile on his face and he seems to be enjoying himself. 

Everything’s going just fine when Jisung spots someone from behind them skating rapidly in their direction and he doesn’t have a good feeling about it. The skater’s coming closer at such an alarming speed and he doesn’t seem to have any control over it. Jisung’s eyes move from the skater to Renjun and his heartbeat picks up as he watches the skater cut in close. He knows he only has seconds before something ugly happens.

“I’m sorry please move!!” The skater shouts and Jisung knows he has to act fast. Renjun turns his head back to check out the commotion but there’s no time to spare.

“Hyung!” Jisung yells as he lunges forward and pushes Renjun to the side barrier, covering him with his whole body. The ice skater whizzes by less than a second after and Jisung is beyond relieved that he managed to act in time. He doesn’t see what happens to the skater, the only thing on his mind is Renjun.

Jisung’s breathing is laboured and his heart is still pumping fiercely from the adrenaline. God knows what would have happened had he been a second too slow. His hands are cradling Renjun’s head, tucking Renjun safely into his chest and he lets go of him shakily. Renjun’s looking at him with wide eyes.

“Hyung,” Jisung breathes out as he looks down worriedly at him. “Hyung, are you okay?” His breathing is staggered and his hands are shaky and he realises that he might be overwhelming Renjun. He thinks he might also be crowding too much into Renjun’s space so he moves back to give him air to breath. He tries to steady his breathing.

“That... that was a close call Jisung,” Renjun says in a small voice, obviously still very shaken by the whole thing.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Jisung asks, holding him gently by the shoulder. Renjun shakes his head meekly. He looks dazed and out of it and he’s still clinging tightly onto Jisung’s sweater.

“Jisung... how did you move so fast?” Renjun says, his eyes set firmly on Jisung. “I.. you.. and then within a split second..”

Renjun’s rambling and Jisung thinks that maybe they’ve had enough skating for the day. “Hyung, let’s get out, okay?”

Renjun nods and Jisung slowly pulls him to the exit of the ice rink. For some reason, Renjun doesn’t stop staring at him.

Usually when they’re out together Renjun would insist to walk Jisung home. This time Jisung offers to walk him home instead and to Jisung’s surprise, Renjun doesn’t refuse. The walk back is quiet and Jisung thinks maybe Renjun still needs some time to recover from the incident.

“Thanks Jisung,” Renjun says out after a while, his words muffled by his scarf. “You were really cool today.”

Jisung’s heart swells and he tries to brush it off. “You would have done the same too.”

“I would,” Renjun says. “But thankfully you did the saving because I’m horrible with skates.” He laughs and he looks much better than he was at the ice rink. The rosy colour is returning to his cheeks.

“Are you feeling better now?” Jisung asks and Renjun’s expression softens.

“Yes. I’m sorry if I worried you. I was just very surprised.”

“You _looked_ very surprised.”

“If you’re going to make fun of me, I will make your life a miserable mess,” Renjun threatens.

“I won’t hyung,” Jisung says, laughing. “Promise.”

Renjun smiles at him. “Good.”

The sun is setting and it’s getting chillier as the warmth from the sun slowly fades away. Renjun shivers and blows warm air into his hands. “It’s getting really cold these days,” he notes.

Jisung glances over and he sees that Renjun’s hands are bare. He had his gloves on earlier at the rink.

“Hyung, where are your gloves?”

“I think I left them while we were changing shoes. The gloves were making it difficult, I guess I forgot to put them back on.”

Jisung frowns and removes his own gloves. “Here, wear mine.” He promptly stops walking and puts one of the gloves on Renjun’s right hand.

“Jisung-”

Jisung won’t hear it. “You’re shivering, hyung. You need this more than I do.” He holds Renjun’s left hand to put the other glove on but Renjun pulls away. Jisung looks at him disapprovingly and cuts in before he can protest.

“Hyung, it’s cold. You need-“

“You wear the left one.”

Jisung looks at him with a puzzled expression.

Renjun repeats himself again. “You wear that one, while I wear this one.”

“Hyung, that’s pointless, then only one of your hand will be warm.”

“No it won’t.”

Jisung is still very confused. “Yes it will."

“No, it-”

“Hyung, you need both-”

“Jisung.” Renjun looks at him with desperation in his eyes hoping that Jisung sees his point. Jisung’s quite sure he’s the only one making sense here and that Renjun should be the one seeing reason. He doesn’t know where Renjun’s confidence stems from.

“What.”

Renjun shakes his head amusedly, as if he can’t believe he has to spell it out for Jisung. “Hold my hand. I’m telling you to hold my hand.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Renjun puts out his left hand and waits for Jisung to hold it. Jisung knows he’s blushing furiously because he can feel his cheeks heat up.

Jisung slides his palm over Renjun’s and Renjun laces their fingers together, squeezing his hand for warmth.

“It’s warm isn’t it?”

It feels like his hand is on fire.

Jisung nods weakly and Renjun laughs, the sound of it like warm chocolate perfect for the cold weather. “I told you it would be.”

Jisung isn’t sure how to take this development between them, or what it means if it even means anything. But his heart is pumping fast and Renjun is holding his hand so he’ll save those thoughts for later before he sleeps because he has a feeling he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

They reach Renjun’s house and Renjun passes his glove back to him. “Thanks for walking me home, Sungie.”

Jisung shrugs. “You always walk me home. It’s my turn to do the same.”

Renjun ruffles his hair. “I had a great time.”

“Really?” Jisung asks, recalling the close shave they had.

“Yes, really.” Renjun says and he lingers at the gate for a while. “Text me when you get back okay?”

“Okay,” Jisung nods.

Renjun leans in and leaves a peck on Jisung’s cheek. Jisung hadn’t expect it at all.

“See you around Sungie,” Renjun says and he turns, walking to his front door. Jisung watches him and he gives Jisung a final wave before he enters. Jisung only moves when the door closes.

Jisung walks in a daze and he fishes out his phone. He finds Chenle’s number and presses call.

Chenle picks up.

“Chenle.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Well I _think_ I’m fine.”

“No, wait. Listen. Chenle! Can you just listen!”

“I think I just went on a date.”

 

——-

 

Chenle comes over the next day and claims territory over Jisung’s bed. Jisung doesn’t bother and lets him do as he pleases. Jisung sits at his swivel chair, swinging mindlessly in it. He notes that Chenle’s been quiet for five minutes now. He’s bound to explode any second.

Chenle is playing with his pillow when he punches it abruptly. He suddenly sits up, obviously feeling very frustrated. He throws the pillow down on the bed. He’s finally reached his limit.

“I don’t get it! How can you not know whether or not it’s a date!”

“I’m just as clueless as you are!” Jisung expresses tiredly, bringing his swivel chair to a stop to face Chenle.

“Tell me what you did again.” Chenle says firmly.

“We held hands, I walked him home and then... he kissed my cheek?”

“Then it’s definitely a date! How can you still be unsure?"

“He didn’t say it was a date! And what if he did it, you know, platonically? Because he’s thankful I saved him from getting hit?”

“He didn’t say the word ‘date’ at all?”

Jisung shakes his head.

Chenle ponders and he speaks up. “You want me to ask him for you?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Jisung almost shouts. “That would make the whole thing weird!”

“Then you ask him yourself,” Chenle shrugs.

“It’s not that easy,” Jisung says exasperatedly.

“Sure it is. You say he comes over sometimes right? Ask him then. You know he won’t make fun of you.”

Chenle’s right. Renjun likes to tease him but he doesn’t do anything that will put his confidence down. Renjun is teasing and playful but he’s also considerate and caring. And he’s very protective of Jisung.

“But what if it makes things weird? What if he doesn’t like me that way?” Jisung asks worriedly.

“Sungie, has he ever kissed your cheek any other time?

“I don’t think so...”

“Then I say don’t forget to tell me the good news.” Chenle grins and Jisung hates that Chenle brings his expectations up.

“I really hope you’re right.”

“Trust me on this!” Chenle says cheerfully. “The next time he comes round, ask him.”

Jisung hopes he’s doing the right thing by listening to Chenle.

 

—-

 

Jisung doesn’t see Renjun till Christmas eve a few days after their ‘date’. It’s a few hours before Jisung has his Christmas eve dinner with his family and Renjun had asked Jisung to come over to help hang up the lights around his house. Jisung doesn’t know why he waits until the last minute to hang them but he goes to help anyway, but not before promising his mom he’ll be back in time for the dinner.

He arrives and he sees Renjun standing on a ladder at the front porch, trying to hang the lights on the roof. The gate is open so he walks in.

“Hyung,” Jisung calls as he walks into the front yard.

Renjun whips his head around. “Jisung! Just in time! I can’t reach the top.” He squints at Jisung. “And don’t you dare make fun of my height.”

Renjun gets down from the ladder and steps aside. He holds the ladder steady for Jisung to climb.

“Really hyung, what will you do without me?” Jisung climbs till he’s at the highest step and he easily hangs the lights on the roof, adjusting it so that it’s lined perfectly. “Turn the lights on,” he says.

Renjun switches it on and it lights up the roof beautifully.

“It looks great!” Renjun exclaims excitedly.

“Your welcome.”

“Your job’s not done Park Jisung. We still have to do the back of the house.”

“Who even sees the back of the house?” Jisung questions incredulously.

“Aliens, Jisung!”

“Aliens celebrate Christmas?”

“They just like the lights. And if they come to visit, I want to make sure it’s my house they’re coming to.”

Jisung climbs down the ladder. “So this is for aliens and not for Santa?”

“Santa doesn’t exist Jisung, grow up.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Jisung grins at him. “Now let’s go attract some aliens.”

It takes them one and a half hour later before they’re done. They’re back at the front of the house and Jisung rests the ladder against the side of the wall. He sits tiredly on the steps of the front porch. “Well that was exhausting.”

“Thanks for the help,” Renjun says. He sits down beside Jisung.

“Where’s my payment?”

“Thanks for doing it for _free_ Jisung,” Renjun rephrases.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Just call me if the aliens appear.”

A beat or two passes between them. Jisung fidgets and he reckons he might as well take advantage of the fact that Renjun’s beside him. “Hyung can I ask you something?" 

“Hmm?” Renjun hums.

“It’s about that day we went to the ice rink...” Jisung says and he chances a glance at Renjun. He doesn’t know why but he’s suddenly overcome with the fear that he might just lose Renjun if he brings the topic up. He’s scared and he doesn’t want that to happen. He changes his mind.

“It’s... it’s nothing. Forget it.”

“Now you got me curious. Just tell me,” Renjun bumps into his shoulder.

“No, it’s nothing. Just something really silly.”

Renjun eyes him carefully and he steps down from the porch. He takes a fist full of snow and stands a few meters in front of Jisung. Jisung knows where this is going.

“Will you tell me, or not?”

Jisung groans. “Hyung, come on. It’s _nothing_ -" 

It hits exactly on his right shoulder.

“Tell me what you wanted to ask.” Renjun says and there’s a playful smile on his face. Both of them know what’s going to happen next.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Jisung warns and he jumps to his feet, balling up snow from the ground. He throws it and it smacks Renjun right on his left arm.

Jisung takes cover behind a potted plant as Renjun throws another one at him, missing him entirely. He shapes up another ball and runs out, throwing it squarely on Renjun’s left shoulder. Renjun yells and chases after him. Jisung runs to the back of the house and he picks up a fistful of snow. He hides at the corner and when Renjun comes round, he traps him against the wall.

The both of them are panting. Jisung internally praises himself for his strategy and looks down at Renjun, expecting to see a look of defeat on his face. But what he sees is way different. Renjun’s caged between his arms, his cheeks are flushed and he’s looking directly at Jisung. Jisung only notices then how close they are and as much as he likes the idea of having Renjun that close, it’s foreign and it might be a little too close for comfort.

The snowball fight becomes completely forgotten and the snow belatedly drops from Jisung’s hand. Jisung decides to take a step back while he still has his rationality to stop him from doing anything on impulse. Renjun’s eyes doesn’t move away from him. He swallows and moves his feet back but Renjun clutches onto his coat.

“Hyung what are you-”

“Be my boyfriend,” Renjun breathes out.

Jisung’s heart is beating so fast it might beat right out of his chest. He’s beyond stunned. “What?”

Renjun’s clutch turns into a palm resting on Jisung’s chest. His breathing evens out and he repeats softly. “You heard me, be my boyfriend.”

“I… don’t… understand?” Jisung says cautiously.

“Park Jisung, I like you, please be my boyfriend.” Renjun lays it out for him as obviously as he can.

“You _like_ me?” JIsung’s tone is that of disbelief.

“Yes, Sungie. I like you.” Renjun emphasizes, although there’s tenderness in his tone. “So please answer my question.”

“I - Are you sure?” Jisung asks, in case Renjun suddenly realises how dumb he is and doesn’t want him anymore.

“Yes. So will you or will you not be my boyfriend? Because it’s really cold and I wanna go back in now.” Renjun looks pointedly at him but it’s fond and he lets Jisung take his time to think through and fully absorb the situation.

JIsung’s sure Renjun can feel just how fast his hearts is beating. His heart is a mix of emotions but he’s certain what he wants. God knows how long he’s wanted it. “Ok,” Jisung nods. His expression slowly gives way for a smile and he laughs. “Okay. Yes. Yes!”

Renjun looks extremely relieved and he has a smile similar to Jisung’s on his face. “Yes?”

“Yes. Over and over again, yes.” Jisung says and he can’t stop smiling.

“Great,” Renjun’s smile grows even wider and he pulls Jisung in for a bone-crushing hug. It’s warm and cozy and it feel different from all the other hugs Renjun’s given him. It feels more intimate and Jisung likes how Renjun doesn’t seem to have any intention of letting go anytime soon. Renjun’s laughing and it resonates beautifully in Jisung’s ears. Jisung hugs back just as tight. He’s sure the happiness radiating off of him is so strong it’s almost visible.

“This answers your question doesn’t it? The one you wanted to ask?” Renjun asks teasingly. Jisung rests his chin over the crown of Renjun’s head. He’s no longer surprised at how Renjun’s managed to figure out because he’s used to Renjun and his quick-wit. He hums contently in response. “It definitely does.”

Needless to say, Jisung was in an extremely good mood throughout his family Christmas eve dinner.

 

—-

 

It’s a few days after Christmas and Renjun’s over at his house. They’re on the couch and they’ve been talking for hours. Their conversation consists of a wide variety topics, ranging from the possibility of aliens visiting Renjun’s house during Christmas, to planning a prank on Jaemin, to talking about school starting and about how they should venture into their new relationship together.

Jisung’s grateful that Renjun’s talking to him openly about the relationship and doesn’t leave things unsaid for him to figure out. Because it’s his first relationship and he doesn’t want to suck at it. He’s new to this whole thing and he doesn’t know what Renjun expects of him. He had shyly and honestly confessed to Renjun that he has no clue on how to be a boyfriend. And Renjun had been extremely sweet about it. He had ruffled Jisung’s hair and cradled his cheeks and told him that he just had to be himself because that’s how Renjun likes him. That they’ll figure things out along the way and there’s no need for him to change anything. And as a result, Jisung swoons all over again.

Renjun’s currently sitting sideways on the couch, his legs placed over Jisung’s thighs. Jisung has his arm wrapped around Renjun’s waist while Renjun rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder. Renjun’s playing with Jisung’s other hand in his lap.

“Jisung, I’ve got to go,” Renjun says reluctantly.

“Already? But you just got here,” Jisung pouts.

“That was three hours ago, Sungie.” Renjun laughs and lifts his head to plant a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. “My cousins are coming over, I have to go.”

“Fine,” Jisung says. “But I’m walking you home.”

Renjun doesn’t hide the wide smile on his face. “Okay, let’s go.”

This time Renjun doesn’t have to hint at Jisung for him to hold his hand. Jisung’s hand slide down Renjun’s arm naturally and he intertwines their fingers together, the feeling warm and familiar. The tips of Renjun’s ears are red and it’s very likely not from the cold.

They reach Renjun’s house and Jisung sees that the Christmas decoration lights are still hanging on the roof. He walks Renjun up to the front door.

“Hyung you’re decorations are still up.”

Renjun leans against the door while Jisung stands in front of him. “Yeah, I think I’ll just leave them there for a few more days. Maybe till after new year’s.”

“Tell me if you need any help removing them.” Jisung tells him. He doesn’t want to leave Renjun just yet but he figures Renjun should go get things ready for when his cousins arrive. “Go in hyung, it’s cold outside.”

Renjun nods but he doesn’t open the door. “Jisung,” Renjun says, smiling brightly. Jisung doesn’t know what’s got him smiling that way.

“Hmm?”

“What if I told you to look up?”

“Why?” Jisung asks, tilting his head up. He sees it immediately, hanging above their heads. A mistletoe. He brings his eyes back down to Renjun.

“Mistletoe.” Jisung says out softly.

“That’s right, mistletoe,” Renjun laughs and he tiptoes to land a chaste kiss on Jisung’s lips. It’s their first.

Renjun’s hand goes to the doorknob. “I’ll see you tomorrow Sungie.” He turns the knob and Jisung’s heart is beating fast and he acts on impulse when he puts his hand over Renjun’s to stop him from going in.

“Hyung, wait,” Jisung breaths out. He surges forward and captures Renjun’s lips with his. His hands rests on Renjun’s waist and Renjun brings his hands up to cradle his face. Their lips slide smoothly against each other and Jisung loves how soft and warm Renjun’s lips feel. Renjun giggles into the kiss and he ends it by pecking Jisung sweetly on the lips.

“You should get going before it gets dark,” Renjun tells him. “Text me when you get back.”

“Ok hyung.”

Renjun gives him a sweet smile. “I’m going in for real now.” His hand reaches for the doorknob and he twists the door open. Jisung leans in quickly and kisses his cheek, catching him by surprise. He grins at him. “Okay, you can go in now.”

Renjun looks fondly at him and tells him to get home safe. Jisung walks home with a wide smile plastered to his face.

 

\----

**Next winter break**

 

Jisung tugs his coat closer to his body, careful not to smash the bouquet of roses he’s holding. The temperature has been dropping steadily the past few days and he should have known better to wear his padded coat. It keeps him much warmer than the coat he’s currently wearing. 

He arrives at the bus stop and takes a seat. The small bouquet of roses sits on his lap and he glances at his watch. Renjun told him yesterday he’d be arriving around 4 p.m. and he’s 10 minutes early.

He takes out his phone to text Renjun that he should be proud of him for reaching early but his phone doesn’t light up no matter how many times he tries turning it on. Great, Jisung thinks, the only time he’s finally done something right his phone decides to die on him. He resignedly puts it back inside his pocket and waits patiently for Renjun’s bus to arrive. He blows warm air onto his hands and shakes his legs, trying to prevent the cold from getting to him.

Time passes by and he’s been at the bus stop for a while now. People come and go, some give him weird looks, eyes often straying to the bouquet on his lap. Jisung tries his best to ignore their stares because he knows they probably think he’s been stood up. But he knows Renjun wouldn’t do that. His Renjun definitely wouldn’t.

He strains his neck to the left where the main road is to check for any sign of Renjun’s bus. A lot of buses have passed by but none of them are Renjun’s and even if they are, Renjun’s not in it. Jisung buttons up his coat and hugs his body. He takes a look at his watch and the time shows 5 p.m. He starts getting worried.

After a while, Jisung sees the bus that Renjun supposedly takes at the traffic light in the distance. He hopes and hopes that this time Renjun will be inside. The traffic light turns green and the bus moves, coming to a stop in front of him. Jisung peers inside and his whole face lights up when he sees Renjun standing behind the doors.

The doors open and Renjun steps out, carrying his luggage behind him. Jisung immediately gets to his feet to help. He carries Renjun’s luggage down for him and brings it near the bench where he’d left the bouquet. The bus behind them moves off.

“Hyung!” He says excitedly, a stupid big grin on his face. He hasn’t seen Renjun since three months ago, back when Renjun still had time to come home for the weekend. He’s beyond excited to see him again and to spend their whole winter break together.

“Park Jisung!” Renjun says and his tone is harsh and definitely not as happy as Jisung’s. His eyebrows are knitted together and his eyes are kind of shiny. He looks disapprovingly at Jisung.

“Park Jisung! Do you know what time it is?” Renjun yells at him. Luckily for Jisung there’s no else one around.

Jisung glances nervously at his watch. “Uhh.. 6?” 

“Exactly! And I texted you that I was stuck in traffic and that you shouldn’t wait for me!”

Renjun’s eyes are brimming with tears and Jisung starts to panic because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Hyung-“

“And when I saw you didn’t reply I called you but you didn’t pick up. Did you know how worried I was?” Renjun glares at him, tears pooling in his eyes.

“My phone died...” Jisung says and he moves nearer to Renjun, bringing his hand to cradle Renjun’s cheek. “Hyung why are you crying?”

“I’m not!” Renjun snaps. “Look at you, your nose is all red and so are your ears!”

Renjun grabs the beanie from his own head and fits it onto Jisung’s, pulling it down past his ears. The dam inside him breaks and tears finally flow down his cheeks. Jisung wipes at it gingerly.

“What were you thinking?” Renjun scolds him as he removes his scarf and hangs it around Jisung’s neck. “It’s freezing out, you should have just gone home.” He sniffles and adjusts the scarf such that they’re of equal length on both sides.

“You’re practically shivering in front of me. You’re going to fall sick,” Renjun expresses worriedly, his tone softer now as he wraps the scarf around Jisung’s neck.

Jisung’s heart sinks seeing Renjun cry in front of him, though he’s secretly happy to see how much Renjun cares. He thumbs away the tears streaming down Renjun’s face. “Hyung, don’t cry.”

“Why didn’t you go home?” Renjun asks firmly. He holds onto Jisung’s coat to pull him near.

“I wanted to wait for you.”

Renjun frowns at him. “You’re an idiot Park Jisung.”

Jisung grins at him and turns around, taking the bouquet of roses from the bench before he forgets about it. He holds it in front of Renjun and hides his face behind it. “I got this for you.”

When Renjun doesn’t take it, Jisung peeks from behind. Renjun has an incredulous look on his face and it’s like he’s frozen. It’s ironical because if anyone should be frozen it’s Jisung since he’s the one who’s been out in the cold for more than two hours.

Jisung doesn’t know what to do. “You don’t like it?” He asks uncertainly. “I asked Jaemin hyung and he said it would be nice if I-”

Renjun takes it from his hands and he starts sobbing all over again. Jisung almost panics once more but he sees a slight smile on Renjun’s face and he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“You’re such an _idiot_ Park Jisung,” Renjun says, but it’s more affectionate than harsh-sounding. He lunges himself onto Jisung, wrapping his arms tightly around him, the bouquet secured in his right hand. Jisung staggers backwards but hugs him back equally as tight, smiling like the idiot Renjun says he is.

“How are you so wonderful,” Renjun says, his words muffled by Jisung’s coat.

“Because you only deserve wonderful things.” Jisung tells him. “And I want to give them all to you.”

“You’re more than enough, Sungie.” Renjun says and his words alone manage to warm Jisung up.

Jisung lets out a sneeze. But it looks like he’s still falling sick.

Renjun pulls back and puts his palm across Jisung’s forehead. He sighs. “What am I going to do with you really.”

“Kiss me maybe?”

Renjun smiles, shaking his head in disbelief. He tiptoes, landing a chaste kiss on Jisung’s lips. Jisung’s lips tingles and he can’t help the bubbly feeling inside of him. Renjun looks at him tenderly. “Now let’s get you home.”

Jisung pulls Renjun’s luggage for him and Renjun intertwines his fingers with Jisung’s other hand. Jisung is already home.

 

—

 

Jisung is awake but he doesn’t open his eyes just yet. He knows there’s someone on his bed beside him because he can smell the jasmine scent radiating off the person and he smiles because this is exactly what he wants. His boyfriend is here.

He drapes an arm over Renjun, getting a little squeak out of him and he pulls himself close to him. With his eyes still closed, he noses along Renjun’s jaw and rests his head on Renjun’s shoulder, inhaling in Renjun’s scent. He feels Renjun shiver and he presses his lips against Renjun’s neck, applying the slightest of pressure but it’s more than enough to bother Renjun.

“Jisung, behave.”

“Why,” Jisung breathes out.

“What do you mean why,” Renjun splutters. “I came here to make sure you’re sleeping well and recovering, not to make out with you.”

Jisung presses his body against Renjun’s side. “I’m feeling better now.” His breath tickles Renjun’s neck and he can feel Renjun squirming but he doesn’t let go.

Renjun sighs and turns such that Jisung’s head is buried into his chest which works even if Jisung’s taller because Jisung is all curled up beside him. “No, you’re body temperature isn’t back to normal yet. You need more sleep to recover fully.”

“We can make out, and then sleep again,” Jisung tries. Jisung’s much taller and bigger than Renjun but in his curled up position, Renjun is able to hold all of him in his arms and it feels so nice.

Jisung looks at Renjun and pouts.

“What, you big baby,” Renjun laughs, looking at Jisung affectionately.

“That’s funny. I wasn’t the one who was crying yesterday,” Jisung points out.

“I’m leaving.”

“No!” Jisung says and he tightens his hold around Renjun’s waist. “Stay.”

“I’ll stay if you go back to sleep.”

“But I want to kiss you.” Jisung says and he moves his head directly in front of Renjun’s. Their faces are only inches apart.

“But you’re sick. And you need rest.” Renjun says, trying his best not to give in. Jisung knows he needs just a little more persuasion before he breaks.

Jisung leans in and leaves a peck on Renjun’s lips, so quick it was gone in a flash.

“Park Jisung,” Renjun warns.

“Kiss me,” Jisung says steadily.

Jisung usually isn’t this whiny so he’s surprised at how much he wants Renjun to kiss him. But he really does. Because Renjun is _finally_ here with him after what had felt like forever and he just wants to shower him with love. And be showered with love.

“This is a warning, Jisung.”

“What warning.”

“No kisses! If I kiss you, I won’t be able to stop and that’s what you don’t need right now. You need sleep.” Renjun says and he pushes Jisung’s hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He bops Jisung’s nose. “So please sleep.”

That’s where Renjun’s wrong. Renjun’s kisses are exactly what he needs. So he surges forward despite the warning and lands his lips on Renjun’s. It’s soft and warm like always and it feels like he’s melting. It’s so, so nice.

“Sungie, sleep.” Renjun whispers against his lips but he doesn’t move away and Jisung knows he’s won him over.

“After.” Jisung breathes out and Renjun nods, closing back in instantly, his hands cupping Jisung’s face and bringing him in closer. Jisung’s heartbeat is erratic and he feels like he’s floating. He misses this so much. Renjun tilts his head to slot their lips better. Their lips move smoothly against each other and it feels like they’re perfectly fitted for each other. Jisung’s hand travels up Renjun’s side causing Renjun to shiver and he rests his hands on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun moves away from his lips and starts kissing along his jaw. The fluttery feeling inside of Jisung’s stomach intensifies. He breathes out shakily as Renjun’s soft lips graze over his skin. Renjun is definitely enjoying his reaction because he giggles as he leaves more tiny pecks along his jaw. It’s adorable but it also messes with Jisung’s senses. And it’s too much for Jisung to take.

Renjun moves up to kiss his forehead but Jisung doesn’t want it to end just yet. He clutches onto Renjun’s shirt near the collar and whines, titling his face up so that Renjun gets the message.

“Hyung, come here,” he whines.

Renjun laughs. “Okay, okay.”

Renjun goes back down and Jisung doesn’t waste any time as he latches his lips back onto Renjun’s, kissing him softly and pouring his whole heart into it. He cards his fingers through Renjun’s hair and he feels Renjun smiling against his lips. He ends it by leaving chaste pecks on Renjun’s lips and he snuggles his head into Renjun’s neck. Renjun laughs and hugs him around his waist.

“You’re so cute Park Jisung.”

Jisung hums contently. “You’re so cute Huang Renjun.”

“I’m your hyung,” Renjun reminds him.

“I know.”

“Brat.”

Jisung laughs and he snuggles closer such that his lips are touching Renjun’s neck. He opens his mouth and licks, sucking the skin there. Renjun’s breath hitches and he lets Jisung do whatever he wants. When Jisung’s done, he kisses the area softly. He doesn’t pull away, his lips still lingering on Renjun’s skin. He doesn’t apply any pressure and it’s a playful gesture because it’s not technically a kiss but he could easily turn it back into one. He just likes being this close to Renjun. Renjun plays with his hair, his fingers scraping gently against his scalp.

“Sleep?”

Jisung nods and he hears Renjun suppress a fond laugh. “Okay, then go to sleep.”

“Thanks for being here hyung.” Jisung murmurs sleepily.

“Thanks for being the best boyfriend Sungie.”

Jisung thinks his heart might just leap out of his chest and he has the biggest widest smile he’s certain Renjun can feel against his skin. He falls asleep eventually but he’s sure the smile on his face doesn’t fade. He’s looking forward to how the rest of their winter will turn out. And maybe all the other winters after.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had rensung feels and checked out their tag but there wasn’t much :( that’s partly how this fic came about. Hope you guys give rensung much love, they’re the cutest pair I promise. Can’t wait for Candle Light to be released!
> 
> Here are some of my favourite Rensung moments! :
> 
> https://twitter.com/purism_323/status/1070940414591422464?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/nct_official_jp/status/986896414235025408?s=21
> 
> https://youtu.be/aaPFYctZKUk
> 
> https://youtu.be/QJsYXj6ChGQ
> 
> https://twitter.com/nctsmtown_dream/status/1056529538115502080?s=21
> 
>  
> 
> (It’ll definitely be a while before I post anything again. Merry Christmas and happy new year!)


End file.
